Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (JV46Ship style)
JV46Ship spoof of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs from 2009. Plot Jimmy Neutron is a wannabe-scientist who lives in Swallow Falls, a tiny island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean that has sardines as the base of its economy. Jimmy lives with Hugh, his widowed technophobic father who misunderstands his son's talent, and his robot dog, Goddard. Despite Jimmy's zealous enthusiasm, his inventions, including spray-on shoes, a remote controlled television, rat birds, hair-un-balder, and a flying car, all ended in failure. Jimmy states that his dream was to help his hometown and that Swallow Falls used to be famous for sardines until the popular Baby Carl Sardine cannery went out of business permanently. Jimmy then invents a machine that transforms water into food, called the "Jimmy Neutron Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator" (JNDSMDFR). Jimmy turns on the JNDSMDFR in his laboratory, but ends up overloading the house's electrical supply. He then decides to power the machine by hooking it up to a nearby power plant. When he turns the machine back on, it ends up rocketing through town, causing widespread damage, ultimately shooting up into the sky. While recovering from his failure, Jimmy meets Cindy Vortex, a weather intern whose big break was foiled by Jimmy's actions. Their conversation is cut short when rainbow colored clouds float over the town and begin to rain cheeseburgers. The town rejoices in their renewed food choices, and Jimmy creates a communication device to send orders to the machine and order it to create different types of food. Swallow Falls (now renamed Chewandswallow) suddenly becomes a successful "food tourism" destination. Everything is going well until the townsfolk start greedily requesting food from Jimmy's machine. Jimmy notices that the food is beginning to grow larger in size. Although he is concerned that the food is starting to "over mutate", the now morbidly obese mayor sees it as profitable for him and the city, and guilts Jimmy into continuing to make food rain. Citizens and worldly tourists in Chewandswallow are blissful until suddenly a large tornado formed of spaghetti and meatballs threatens the town. Jimmy rushes to his lab to turn the JNDSMDFR off and attempts to send a "kill code" to stop the machine, but the mayor, while trying to stop him by throwing a giant radish at him, accidentally destroys the communication device before he can do it. With Jimmy unable to control the machine, a massive food storm is created which threatens the world. When Jimmy's father encourages him to fix the mess, Jimmy gains self-confidence, places the kill code in a USB flash drive, and builds a new flying car to reach and deactivate the JNDSMDFR, with the aid of Cindy, her cameraman Tim, Goddard and Carl (namesake of the Baby Carl Sardine cannery). As they approach the machine in the sky, they find that it is now at the core of a giant meatball, where clouds go in the top and a food hurricane goes out the bottom. The machine sends sentient food to attack them. In the chaos, the flash drive with the kill code is sucked by the wind out the window. Back at Chewandswallow, the citizens and tourists escape while the last leftovers fall. Mt. Leftovers collapses, causing an avalanche of food that destroys the town. Despite the avalanche ravaging Jimmy's Lab, Hugh manages to re-send the kill code to Jimmy's cell phone from there. Jimmy then goes inside the meatball, finds the machine, and connects the phone to a port. To his dismay, Jimmy discovers that Hugh sent him the wrong file, so he is unable to stop the JNDSMDFR. Jimmy then gets an idea and uses his Spray-On Shoes formula on the machine, causing it to explode. With the machine destroyed, the food storm subsides and everyone is able to return safely to Chewandswallow. Hugh finally shows his appreciation for his son and his inventions before Jimmy and Cindy celebrate with a kiss. Meanwhile, the obese mayor is seen stranded in the middle of the sea, having eaten nearly all of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich boat, while muttering that his plans were not well thought out. Cast * Flint Lockwood - Jimmy Neutron * Sam Sparks - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Steve - Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) * Earl Devereaux - Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) * Cal Devereaux - Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) * Brent McHale - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) * Manny - Tim Jamel (The Magic School Bus) * Tim Lockwood - Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) * Mayor Shelbourne - Scheck (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Movie Spoof Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Movie Spoofs Category:JV46Ship